Ian Wolfe
Ian Wolfe was a character actor from Canton, Illinois who appeared twice on Star Trek: The Original Series, first playing Septimus in the episode and then Mr. Atoz the librarian in . Along with Judith Anderson, Morgan Farley, Richard Hale, Anthony Jochim, Felix Locher, Celia Lovsky, Leonard Mudie, Charles Seel, and Abraham Sofaer, he is one of only ten credited Star Trek guest stars born in the 19th century to appear in any episode or film. He is also one of only two Star Trek actors verified as a veteran of the First World War. The other is Paul Fix. Wolfe's credits include nearly 200 films and made-for-TV movies and over 80 television guest appearances in a career which spans 56 years, beginning in 1934. Some of his more notable appearances during his long career were in the films Mutiny on the Bounty (1935), On Borrowed Time (1939), Foreign Correspondent (1940, with Leonard Mudie), Rebel Without a Cause (1955, with Corey Allen, Chuck Hicks, music score by Leonard Rosenman and cinematography by Ernest Haller) and Witness for the Prosecution (1957, with Torin Thatcher), just to name a few. He also had smaller roles in such classic films as Mrs. Miniver (1942, with John Abbott), No Way Out (1950, with Frank Overton), Holiday for Sinners (1952, with William Campbell, Bill Erwin and Peter Brocco), Julius Caesar (1953, with John Hoyt, Lawrence Dobkin, Richard Hale, Morgan Farley, Michael Ansara and Vic Perrin), and Seven Brides for Seven Brothers (1954, with Julie Newmar). He appeared in a 1957 episode of Studio One with William Shatner. Ian Wolfe was a principal supporting actor in THX 1138 (1970, with Sid Haig and the voice of David Ogden Stiers), the first film directed by George Lucas. He appeared in five movies with fellow TOS guest actor Jeff Corey: Paris Calling and The Lady from Cheyanne in 1941, The Moon Is Down in 1943, California in 1946, and Creator in 1985. The latter film also featured TNG guest actor David Ogden Stiers. He had a minor role in the 1979 movie The Frisco Kid along side TNG guest actors Vincent Schiavelli and Clyde Kusatsu. He made several guest appearances on the TV series Bonanza, Soap and WKRP in Cincinnati (recurring on the latter as sardonic butler Hirsch). He also guest-starred in an episode of Barbary Coast, which starred TOS actor William Shatner and guest starred Sherry Jackson. He also appeared in the 1970 telefilm The Andersonville Trial, which also starred Shatner and featured Whit Bissell, Dick Miller, Harry Townes and Kenneth Tobey in smaller roles. Wolfe appeared as Herbert Hooper in an episode of All in the Family, a show that also featured TOS guest stars William Windom and Jason Wingreen. Wolfe would then go on to appear in the 1981 multi-Oscar-winning film Reds, which co-starred TNG guest actor Paul Sorvino. Both Wolfe and Sorvino would later appear in Dick Tracy in 1990. This film also featured appearances by Trek actors Colm Meaney, John Schuck, Seymour Cassel, Hamilton Camp, Chuck Hicks, Mike Hagerty, Robert Costanzo, Ed McCready, Bert Remsen, Walker Edmiston and Michael J. Pollard. Dick Tracy would also prove to be Wolfe's last feature film. Ian Wolfe passed away in Los Angeles, California at the age of 95 just twenty days after Dame Judith Anderson, who starred in 1947's Pursued, in which Wolfe also appeared. He was the last surviving Star Trek actor to have been born in the 19th century. Credits Actor *TOS: ** as Septimus ** as Mr. Atoz External links * * de:Ian Wolfe es:Ian Wolfe Wolfe, Ian Wolfe, Ian